The Colossus
Designed by Azuro as the key factor in project war machine, the Colossus has remained dormant since the original Gleemaxian war. The Colossus is shaped like a gigantic pillar, larger on the top then on the bottom. Its entire exterior is heavily armored; the most vulnerable about a quarter of the way down from the top where it’s twin catapult deck are located. It has a powerful shield referred to as ‘The Paling’. It is generated magically however, and as such can be penetrated in areas by anti-magic. The shield can be overloaded; however it possesses a recoil mechanic by which it can lash back at any force strong enough to destroy it. Dispel has an identical effect on the shields as anti-magic. Control The top of the ship holds the command bridge, with monitoring stations as well as one of the ships two massive computing systems. The ship is capable of housing AI’s, however is currently limited to basic command scripts, limiting its function without the input of an operator. Deployment The ship (as previously stated) has two catapult decks, capable of deploying medium sized shipped at a rate of six every 3 minutes, however this would be impractical to accomplish, so its effective deployment rate is lower. It also has a bay in its lower section, for deployment of any vessel that can be launched without use of the catapult decks. Power Source The ships main generator is a massive superstructure, located at the ships approximate center of mass. It’s consists of several crystals, referred to as Refractors. The ship houses a crystal based magi-tech system which allows the conversion of the energy produced by these into mana. Propulsion The Colossus is kept aloft by three rotating rings equally spaced throughout its body. These rings generate a field that opposes the force of gravity. It can move in any direction by slightly altering the orientation of these rings. It can also raise itself by increasing the rate at which the rings spin. This design can be considered to that of helicopters blades. It can remain aloft on one ring; however it becomes stationary in this state. Should all of its rings fail, it will fall to the ground (or to the most powerful force of gravity should another be present. It can turn by using a set of smaller rings, located at its approximate middle. Housing The Colossus has quarters for up to 200,000 humans, and space to accommodate a small fleet of ships.It also houses a large number of ‘Interceptors.’ (See Armament) Production The Colossus houses a massive production facility, including a refinery and machine shop. The system utilizes its magi-tech systems to allow it to produce magical equipment.At full operation, it would be able to produce a hundred Goliaths, however time spent processing materials and limit on material itself would make that extremely difficult. I believe that ideally it would be able to assemble 15 Goliaths, or 5 medium sized aircraft. It's could however run over massive amounts of simple parts, like ammunition, firearms. Magical production is limited. I could produce 50 or so ring gates within a day, which are my staple product. More complicated equipment would take longer (including initial design time, and programming the machines.)The Colossus cannot create resources. Internal Transit The ship utilizes walkways and High speed elevators for personnel, as well as ring gates and vacuum tubes for small packages. Monitoring & Sensors The ship can detect a wide range of the light spectrum, radiation, chemical composition of the air, audio, and variations of pressure within the ship. Externally, it has detectors designed to pick up wide spectrum of light and variations in gravity. It also capable of magical detection, but its ability is limited in this area. It can monitor an incredible number of objects and utilizes this for its Interceptor point defense. Communication The Colossus is capable of radio, subspace and magical communication. Armament The Colossus’s hull is covered in powerful AA turrets; that utilize rail gun technology to fire shells at incredibly high speeds. The ship possesses four powerful cannons that fire beams of plasma. These are evenly spaced at about a third of the way down the ship. These cover 120 degrees side to side, and can point up at a 75 degree angle, and down at an 85 degree angle. The ship possesses main cannon on top, capable of 360 degree rotation, and aiming upwards at a 45 degree angle. There is also a powerful weapon located at the bottom of the ship that can only be pointed straight down. This is called, The Eye of the Invincible, and is designed to obliterate cities by mimicking the effect of the spell Cross. This spell tears apart the very fabric of reality, casting objects into the void while releasing massive amounts of energy. Due to the weapons power, it can only be fired once every twenty four hours, and during the two hours following its use, the ship is limited to movement or shielding, not both.The ship employs the use of interceptors, small agile craft about half the size of a car. The fire small plasma weaponry designed to take out missiles, as well as dealing minor damage to small craft. They are outfitted with two forward facing ring gates, which allow them to use heavier weaponry fired from within the ship. The maximum capacity of interceptors is ten thousand; however the ships systems could orchestrate the movements of more. Cross:The spell cross utilizes the combination of principle energy's (electromagnetic, gravity, strong nuclear, weak nuclear, mana, spiritual energies) to rip apart the fabric of reality. This causes objects at the center of the blast to be pulled into the void. As you move away from the center, it's power can cause some elements to combine through nuclear fusion. It forces heavily damage, if not completely destroy whatever they hit, effecting the objects on all levels of their existence. At the periphery, it equates to a concussive blast backed by shock waves of it's component energies. In sentient beings, exposure can lead to insanity. The hole absorbs some of the energy released in the blast back into itself, causing the hole to close back up. The area remains saturated with the energies afterward, however the is usual little radiation left over unless the area was filled with an unstable element. Resupply:As part of project war machine, the Colossus was designed to be able to resupply any position using a ring gate system. The Colossus is limited to 5 miles of direct transport before it must rely on pylons to further its reach. It currently has no pylons constructed or deployed. Pylons themselves are small structures, containing several ring gates housed within some armor plating.Pylons are constructed by the Colossus itself, or may be constructed at another facility (in such a case, the Pylon would need to be introduced into the network)